


Family Gathering

by StephirothWasTaken



Series: Steph's 25 Days of Christmas Fics Challenge [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Author still terrible at titles and summaries, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Holidays, M/M, There is some cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Prompto spent much of his life feeling like the family disappointment, and hanging out with the near perfect Noctis isn't going to help feel better about himself.This might not ever be finished. Sorry about that.
Relationships: Minor Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric - Relationship
Series: Steph's 25 Days of Christmas Fics Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Family Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one on a whim last year, and I honestly had no idea where I was going with it. It’s based on my No Kingdom AU, but I’ve changed a lot of the story since I wrote it. Now it’s just a random plotless scene that I started and tried to get to a decent stopping point this year.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Edit: I just realized this had the "rape" warning on it, and I didn't realize it. It's not that kind of story. I apologize.

Prompto might not have been ready to admit it out loud, but his father had always been a softy. Cor Leonis might have been harsh in telling Prompto what he had thought of him dropping out of college, which Cor had already paid for, but thinking back to his childhood, the man had never left much room for doubting the love he had for his son.

All the gifts he had given Prompto for no reason, the pets he had allowed Prompto to have despite not liking them, and the unending encouragement he had given every time Prompto had struggled—Prompto had always known that Cor’s actions had been his way of expressing his love because he had never been the best at expressing any emotions with words, and he had always wanted to protect Prompto from himself—from a man who had had a rough childhood and had fought hard for survival both during and outside of the Great War.

Seeing Cor now, with Prompto’s sweet little sister Selena asleep on his shoulder as he held her on his hip with a strong arm—and the man was cooking breakfast for a full house of people without even his usual frown on his face like he was feeling more at peace than he ever had in his life—the image reminded Prompto that Cor had spoiled him, had given Prompto everything he could have ever asked for, and it had been stupid of him to be so angry at Cor for being concerned for Prompto’s future, a future that Cor had struggled so hard to make sure he would have because securing a happy future for himself had just been so damn hard—all for some pipsqueak kid he had adopted from Niflheim, a faraway country that had once tried to take over the world.

That realization was not enough to get Prompto to change his mind on what he wanted to do; he was pursuing this art thing, but he could stop being a stubborn idiot and let the man know his son loved him back.

Prompto’s way of doing that had always been through his art, so Prompto did not hesitate to tiptoe back to his room, grab his camera, and tiptoe back to snap a picture of the two of them. As he watched the two of them through the lens, he noticed a smirk on Cor’s face, and that was not Cor’s only giveaway that he had noticed Prompto creeping on him.

“Delete that,” Cor said without worrying about waking the child on his hip.

Prompto rolled his eyes. There was no man on Eos who hated having his picture taken more than Cor the Immortal. It felt like a miracle that Cor had deliberately allowed Prompto to take it.

“But it’s so cute, Dad,” Prompto told him. “Here, look.”

He went up to Cor, and he brandished the little digital screen. The lighting was not ideal in the kitchen, especially with the sun only just peeking over the horizon, but it was bright enough to see the peaceful look on both Cor and little Selena’s face.

Cor’s smirk softened into something that was not quite a smile but was about as close to one that Prompto would get from him so early in the morning. He hummed as he turned his eyes back toward the omelet he was making.

“Well, Selena’s cute, at least.”

Prompto only chuckled, knowing that meant he had permission to keep it—not that he would have ever deleted it. He stood on his bare toes to give his father a kiss on the cheek. It still surprised him that Cor no longer shaved first thing in the morning.

“Morning, Dad.”

“Good morning. Did you want an omelet?”

“I can make breakfast for everyone,” Prompto suggested, setting down his camera on the table to free his hands.

“I got it,” Cor stubbornly insisted, as he did with everything.

“Dad.”

Prompto crossed his arms over his chest and gave Cor “The Look,” the one that made everything cower in fear when Cor did it. Whenever Prompto did it, all anyone could say was that he looked “cute.”

Cor, thankfully, had never turned that look on Prompto, and he only gave him that annoying smirk again.

“If you want to help, you can wake up the boys,” Cor suggested. “The whole family will be here in a few hours, and you know how Noct is in the mornings.”

Noct being the heir to Skylight Industries and Realty who had lived up to his father’s expectations, unlike Prompto.

The thought brought a spike of pain to his chest.

“Right!” Prompto said, forcing cheerfulness into his voice. “I can do that.”

He went into the living room. The bed was pulled out of the couch, and three men, two of which were rather large, cuddled together beneath the blankets.

Gladiolus laid in the middle of the bed, large tattooed arms and legs spread wide and resting on the other two men in the bed. His mouth was open as he filled the room with his loud snores. It said much about his relationship with the other two men that they were both sound asleep despite the noise.

The big guy’s arm squished poor Noctis’s face. Noctis’s black hair was longer than Prompto had ever seen it. He slept near the edge of the bed just in case he felt the need to transfer himself into his wheelchair and go to the bathroom.

Unlike Noctis—and Prompto, but there was no need to bring that up—Ignis was tall with broad shoulders, and he was sleeping near the edge of the bed because there was not quite room for both him and the tall bodybuilder that was Gladio, even without Noctis also being there.

Prompto was fine with waking Gladio and Noct, but it felt like a shame to wake Ignis. After his long flight from Tenebrae, he had been so exhausted when he had come over he had fallen asleep in the middle of a conversation. He went to Ignis’s side first. If he could get Ignis to wake, he could wake Gladio, who could wake Noctis with the least amount of trouble.

“Hey, Igs,” Prompto whispered to avoid startling him. “Time for breakfast, buddy.”

Ignis showed a sliver of his green eyes, his immaculate eyebrows coming together as he focused on Prompto’s face.

“Prompto?” Ignis mumbled, voice hoarse with sleep.

“Morning, buddy. You feeling better?”

Ignis noticed the weight of Gladio’s arm on his chest. He glared at it—the only look that Prompto had seen that came anywhere close to being as intimidating as his dad’s—as he picked it up and dropped it onto Gladio’s own chest.

That caused Gladio to snort and jerk awake. He lifted his head to look around the room. When he realized it was only the four of them in the room, he let his head flop back onto his pillow, and he rubbed his amber eyes as he yawned.

“Shit,” Gladio mumbled. “What time is it?”

“You have a couple hours until everyone gets here,” Prompto assured him. “Dad’s making breakfast, though.”

“Is there coffee?” Ignis asked, eyes closing as his body urged him to get back to sleep.

“Unless Dad drank it during the last five seconds, there definitely is.”

At that, Ignis found the energy to toss his blankets onto Gladio, revealing his slim gymnast’s body with only a white tank top and black, monogrammed boxers covering it, and he hurried to the kitchen to secure a cup of coffee for himself before Cor drank it all.

Gladio’s chuckle at Ignis turned into a yawn, and he groaned as he stretched his big body.

“You got Noctis?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah, I’ll wake him up.”

Gladio rolled onto his side, and he placed loud kisses on Noctis’s face and neck. Prompto took that as his cue to leave, but he heard Noctis groan and complain before he left:

“Fuck off, Gladio.”

Prompto snorted.

Ignis was already pouring coffee into three mugs when Prompto was entering the kitchen. Cor was still making omelets for an army while holding his daughter, but she at least had her eyes open now and was watching Ignis.

Selena turned her dark eyes toward Prompto, and she reached out a tiny hand to him.

“Pwom,” she said.

It made Prompto’s heart burst with warmth.

“Morning, kiddo,” he said, and he approached to take his little sister.

Selena snaked her arms around Prompto’s neck, and he placed a kiss on her cheek. She reached for his glasses, and he grabbed her little hand before blowing a raspberry against her cheek, making her squeal and giggle. He plopped down at the table to wait for the breakfast he would inevitably have to share with his little sister.

Ignis sat next to him while masterfully carrying three mugs of hot liquid. His eyes were half-lidded as he stared ahead, blinking to stay awake.

Gladiolus came into the kitchen a moment later, pushing Noctis in his wheelchair. Noctis looked just as tired as poor Ignis, but there was a scowl on his face.

“G’morning, Cor,” Gladio said, sounding more chipper than even Prompto could muster first thing in the morning. “Be polite, princess.”

“No,” Noctis mumbled.

“Good morning, boys,” Cor said, smirking over his shoulder at the two sleepy boys at the table. “Hope you don’t mind omelets.”

“Sounds great. Thank you.”

Gladio tickled little Selena’s belly before settling next to Noctis at the table. He passed a coffee to his grumpy boyfriend before taking a sip of his own.

“Where’s Nyx?” he asked after taking count of everyone in the room.

“He stayed with Crowe last night,” Cor explained. “He’ll get here with everyone else.”

“Oh, I thought it was unusually quiet last night.”

Nyx was notoriously loud in bed, and ever since Cor and Nyx had kept everyone awake when they had all gone to Noct’s vacation house in Cape Caem, Gladio loved to bring it up. Cor had the decency to turn scarlet. Noct punched his boyfriend in the arm, going red himself. Ignis hid a smirk behind his hand.

Prompto ducked his head behind Selena. He wanted mental bleach to help him get those sounds out of his head.

“And how’s Crowe?” Gladio asked when he was done chuckling at his own joke. “I haven’t heard from her in a while.”

“She’s fine. Ready to have the twins any minute.”

“You two decided on names yet?” Noctis asked, surprising everyone in the room.

He had seemed rather excited about Crowe offering to surrogate a kid for Cor and Nyx. It had surprised Prompto when he had realized that Noctis likely wanted to raise kids with Gladio one day. Noctis had never shown much interest in kids before, but every time the subject came up, his eyes lit up, like a hundred questions came to mind.

Cor scoffed as he turned and carried a platter of omelets in the center of the table.

“Nyx hates every idea I come up with, and I hate every idea he comes up with.”

“What ideas have you had?” Ignis asked, sounding more awake after his coffee.

“I wanted to name one after my mother, but he doesn’t think that’s a good idea because she wasn’t exactly a perfect mother. I understand his point, but every one of his suggestions is awful.”

Cor placed a slack of plates and forks on the table, and he passed them around to everybody.

“What did he suggest?” Gladio asked as he loaded up both his and Noct’s plates.

“Celeste, Ariel, Lyric, Violet.”

“Those are stripper names,” Noctis said, laughing.

“Exactly why I hate them, but he thinks I’m just being an—” Cor glanced at his daughter. “—a meanie.”

“What was your mother’s name?”

“Natalie.”

“That’s a nice name.”

Prompto had vague ideas about Cor’s relationship with his parents. Considering they had tossed Cor onto the streets at thirteen years old, it was clear they had not been ideal parents, but he would occasionally mention his mother with some fondness like he had _some_ good memories of her.

“He named Selena after his sister,” Prompto reminded him, pressing a kiss to Selena’s forehead as he cut up an omelet for her. “I don’t see why you can’t name one after your family.”

“Because he doesn’t want to admit his ideas are worse than mine.”

They heard the crunch of gravel, and Prompto peeked out the window. A familiar black SUV sat in the driveway.

“Speak of the devil,” Prompto said.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the smoothest place to cut a fic. lol I apologize.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think! Comments, whether praise or criticism, kudos, and subscriptions are all deeply appreciated.


End file.
